


Boldly Coming

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: You know what this is.





	Boldly Coming

Getting settled was the hardest part. Shiro finally steadied himself, thighs tensed to grip onto the warm body below him, hands braced against soft skin. He looked over his shoulder, the better to see the cock resting against his ass.

Well, if cock was the right word. Tentacle might have been better. Smooth and viridian green, it pressed gently at his hole, teasing against his rim in little rocking motions. It was the longest he'd ever taken, at least nine inches - proportions at work, he guessed - and had a tapered head no wider than a fingertip, though the base was as thick as his fist. Thank god it was self-lubricating, or this would be a lot harder even with his prep. 

Taking a deep breath, Shiro arched his back, not sure whether to try rolling his hips back onto it. Luckily, his partner took the initiative. He let out a little gasp as the tentacle sank in, and felt silly almost immediately. It didn’t hurt at all. The tip slipped right inside in one slow stroke, pleasantly hot and slick, though its wriggling motion was a little unnerving.

One inch became two inches, then three, and Shiro sighed happily as the tentacle began to thicken, filling him up properly. He took hold of his own cock, flagging against his stomach, stroking it to full hardness as the tentacle stirred inside him. 

The weirdness of this had nearly stopped him in the first place, but now that he was getting used to this, it was kind of nice. Alien anatomy and all. More like getting fingered than fucked, though -

Shiro jolted as the tentacle slid over his prostate, the sensation going straight to his cock. Immediately, it repeated the move, then again and again, grinding in slow, devastating circles. Soon the feeling had his thighs shaking and cock twitching. Shiro only barely bit back a moan, fumbling as he started to touch himself in rhythm with the endless rubbing.

Just when he thought he’d be tormented for the rest of the night, the tentacle plunged deeper, filling him up even more than he had expected. Shiro groaned loudly as it twisted and rubbed inside him even while it pumped steadily in and out, creating a constant pressure against his prostate. He jerked his cock harder, rocking his hips between the two sensations. God, he could feel himself getting embarrassingly closer to the edge, the anticipation coming in waves. So _close_ , and -

“I think now might be a good time to remind you that there remains a chance that some aspect of my spermatozoa could cause a potentially lethal allergic reaction, given our different biochemistries. ”

Shiro’s head snapped around as he looked behind him, eyes narrowed. Slav stared back at back at him, eyes wide and blinking. 

“I told you,” Shiro ground out. “I don’t _care_ about allergic reactions. Do you want to come in me or not?”

After a tentative pause, Slav nodded.

“Then don’t. Fucking. _Stop_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If just one person got vaguely aroused by reading this, then my job is done.


End file.
